guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Maiden
Iron Maiden is an English heavy metal band. Formed in East London in 1975 by bass guitarist Steve Harris, they are one of the most successful heavy metal bands of all time. They have contributed to the GH series with four songs so far: "The Trooper" (from their 1983 album Piece of Mind), exclusively for the Xbox 360 version of Guitar Hero II, "Wrathchild" (from the 1981 album Killers) in Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s, "The Number of the Beast" (the title track of their 1982 album) in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock and "2 Minutes to Midnight" in Guitar Hero 5. Other songs that are in the Rock Band series games include: Aces High (live) - Flight 666 (2009), Poweslave, (1984) 2 Minutes to Midnight - Powerslave (1984) The Trooper - Piece of Mind (1983) Wasted Years - Somewhere in Time (1986) The Number of the Beast - The Number of the Beast (1982) Run to the Hills (Both cover and master recordings) - The Number of the Beast (1982) Can I Play With Madness - Seventh Son of a Seventh Son (1988) The Clairvoyant - Seventh Son of a Seventh Son (1988) Powerslave - Powerslave (1984) Fear of the Dark (live) - Flight 666 (2009), Fear of the Dark, (1992) Hallowed Be Thy Name (live) - Flight 666 (2009), The Number of the Beast, (1982) Iron Maiden (live) - Flight 666 (2009), Iron Maiden, (1980) Band members *Bruce Dickinson: lead vocals (1981-1993, since 1999) *Dave Murray: guitar (since 1976) *Adrian Smith: guitar, backing vocals (1980-1990, since 1999) *Janick Gers: guitar (since 1990) *Steve Harris: bass, keyboards, backing vocals (since 1975) *Nicko McBrain: drums (since 1982) Notable former members *Paul Di'Anno: lead vocals (1978-1981) *Blaze Bayley: lead vocals (1994-1999) *Dennis Stratton: guitar, backing vocals (1979-1980) *Doug Sampson: drums (1977-1979) *Clive Burr: drums (1979-1982) Discography Studio albums *''The Soundhouse Tapes'' (1978, EP; not officially an album, this is the first Iron Maiden recorded register) *''Iron Maiden'' (1980) (only album with Dennis Stratton) *''Killers'' (1981; first album with Adrian Smith, and final with Paul Di'Anno) *''The Number of the Beast'' (1982; first album with Bruce Dickinson, and final with Clive Burr) Listed as one of the top 1,000 albums you have to listen to before you die. *''Piece of Mind'' (1983) *''Powerslave'' (1984) *''Somewhere in Time'' (1986) *''Seventh Son of a Seventh Son'' (1988) *''No Prayer for the Dying'' (1990; first album with Janick Gers) *''Fear of the Dark'' (1992) *''The X Factor'' (1995; first album with Blaze Bayley) *''Virtual XI'' (1998; final album with Blaze Bayley) *''Brave New World'' (2000; first album since Bruce Dickinson and Adrian Smith's return) *''Dance of Death'' (2003) *''A Matter of Life and Death'' (2006) *''The Final Frontier (2010)'' *''The Book of Souls (2015)'' Live albums *''Live!! + One'' (1980, EP) *''Maiden Japan'' (1981, EP) *''Live After Death'' (1985) Better known as one of the best live albums of all-time and listed as one of the top 1,000 albums you have to listen to before you die. *''A Real LIVE One/A Real DEAD One'' (1993; both were re-released in 1998 in a single package, as A Real LIVE DEAD One) *''Line at Donington'' (1993) *''Rock in Rio'' (2002) *''The BBC Archives'' (2002) *''Beast over Hammersmith'' (2002) *''Death on the Road'' (2005) *''Flight 666'' (2009) *''The Final Frontier (Live from Sonisphere)'' (2010) Category:Bands